Free Fur All: The First Ever Multi-Dimensional Fighting Game!
Plot The evil sorcerer Zooloco has turned the world's strongest fighters into domestic animals! And when the world is on the brink of a tyrannical rule; the fighters must come together to stop the invaders! Gameplay (Multiplayer/Singleplayer Mode) In the and multiplayer mode, the gameplay is a combination of Super Smash Bros and Shrek Super Slam. With various items dropped at random times, destructible arenas and eight player chaos! Single player however is similar to the fighting games of yore! With 2D stages to fight on and a little bit of DOA's Danger Zone sprinkled on top of this arcade mode sundae! Gameplay (Story Mode) In the story mode however, you play in a 3D platformer beating up bad guys and using items found in crates! To complete a level, you have to defeat the boss of that level; which can unlock a new fighter for the roster! List of Playable Pet Fighters Note: The boldfaced characters are unlockable in the game's story mode Street Fighter * Ryuzard (Specie: Armadillo Lizard) * Dogley (Species: Boxer) * Sean Catsuda (Species: Shorthair) * Sowie Hogda (Species: Pig) * Zan (Species: Ferret) * SaKat (Species: Sphnyx Cat) * Chow Li (Species: Chow Chow) * Lina (Species: Chocolate Labrador) * Laura Catsuda (Species: Shorthair) * Bunny White (Species: Arctic Hair) * Monkoto (Species: Spidermonkey) * Jurat Han (Species: Rat) Mortal Kombat *Snakepion (Species: Rattlesnake) *Fox-Zero (Species: Arctic Fox) *Gorolla (Species: Orangutan) *Liu Roo (Species: Kangaroo) *Raccoonden (Species: Raccoon) *Lizao (Species: Chameleon) *Minke Briggs (Species: Mink) *Catanya (Species: Tabby Cat) *Lassie Canage (Species: Mixed breed; labrador and border collie mix) *Jadog (Species: Akita) *Catana (Species: Siamese Cat) *Skunklet (Species: Skunk) Dead or Alive *Kasumon (Species: Mongoose) *Vipayane (Species: Viper) *Howlena (Species: Poodle) *Chirpstine (Species: Raven) *Mink Rose (Species: Mink) *Honokat (Species: Havana Brown) *Fangs (Species: Vampire Bat) *Cluckoro (Species: Chicken) *Meowla (Species: Persian Cat) *Kitomi (Species: Japanese Bobtail) *Lisa Hameowtin (Species: Toyger) *Catina Nyanstrong (Species: Nekomata) King of Fighters *Marygold (Species: Golden Retriever) *Coola (Species: Arctic Hare) *Hinyanko (Species: Nekomata) *Chimp Lim (Species: Chimpanzee) *Meow-Meow (Species: Oriental Cat) *Yurick (Species: Tanooki) *Duchess (Species: Blonde Fox) *Zocti (Species: Eagle) *Danny (Species: Blonde Dingo) *Rey (Species: Blonde Dingo) *Bolly (Species: Koala) *Kapow (Species: Rabbit) 'Littlest Pet Shop' *'Penny Ling' *'Vinnie Terrio' *'Minka Mark' *'Sunil Nevla' *'Pepper Clark' *'Zoe Trent' *'Russell Ferguson' *'Digby' *'Scout Kerry' *'Madame Pom' *'Sugar Sprinkles' *'Buttercream Sundae' 'PAW Patrol' *'Marshall' (Species: Dalmation) (Fighting Style: Pup-Fu mixed with Karate and Jeet Kune Do) (Voice Actor: Jessica D. Stone) *'Rubble' (Species: English Bulldog) (Fighting Style: Pup-Fu mixed with Pro and Sumo Wrestling) *'Chase' (Species: German Shepherd) (Fighting Style: Pup-Fu mixed with Muay Thai and Sambo) *'Rocky' (Species: Mixed Breed) (Fighting Style: Pup-Fu mixed with Bojutsu and MMA) *'Zuma' (Species: Chocolate Lab) (Fighting Style: Pup-Fu mixed with Zui Quan and Capoeira) *'Skye' (Species: Cockapoo) (Fighting Style: Pup-Fu mixed with Lucha Libre) *'Everest' (Species: Husky) *'Tracker' (Species: Chihuahua) *'Robo-Pup' (Species: Robot) *'Chickaletta' (Species: Chicken) (Fighting Style: Hen-Kido) *'Cali' (Species: Marine Coon) (Fighting Style: Bojute Boxing+Judo+Karate mixed with pro wrestling) *'Sweetie' *'????' *'????' *'????' *'Tabby' *'????' *'????' 'Original Characters' *'Sali' *'Evelyn' *'Olivia' *'Rio' *'Ria' *'Janeiro' *'Logan Hinako' *'Monty Hinako' *'Suzan Hinako' *'Emily Shinjtsu' *'Elmina Shinjitsu' *'Clockwise Hinako' *'Rosaletta' *'Manuel' *'Catalina'